Conner Supporting Characters
Supporting characters in Conner. Protagonists Conner Superman/Clark Kent - The leader of the Justice League. Two years ago, he revealed to Lois his identity of Clark Kent and married her. Soon afterwards, they had a son who was named Conner. Before going off, Superman looked at Lois and Conner and promised to watch over them. He then flew off. Superman later flew around Metropolis after a storm to see if there was anyone in need of help, flying through a window as he did it. During Conner's first day at Metro Park, when he was five, Superman was over looking a sparing session between the Justice League members. He also smiled slightly at Superboy when he saw him. Suddenly, Superman's super hearing caught the distinct sound of a Boom Tube and alerted everyone in the park that Darkseid was attacking. He then had the League go face him as he took a few seconds to get Lois and Superboy out of the park before joining the fight. A further three years later, Superman found Lois to have been killed by Darkseid and took Superboy in as they were all the family they had left. Several years later, when Superboy had grown up and become Superman X, Superman explained to Conner that Darkseid had returned. He then advised that they move the civilians to a safe point in the forest. After that, Superman flew to an injured Conner and encouraged him to stand up. Superman X did so, and they both flew to Darkseid, and Superman witnessed Superman X shove Darkseid's Omega Beam back at him. Superman survived with Superman X and arrived at the rendezvous point where everyone else was. A year later, after Conner's children, Kyle and Kara, were born, Superman took patrol to give Conner time with his new children. Batman/Bruce Wayne - A trusted friend and ally to many members of the Justice League, including Superman. As he returned from a late-night patrol, Flash and Kid Flash arrived and explained that Superman and Lois' son had been born. Batman then arrived and saw the new-born baby in Lois' arms. He then called this a special occasion as it wasn't every day that someone like Conner was born. He then congratulated Lois. Following that, Batman said hello to Conner, who clutched at his finger until Lois had Conner let go. After he saw that Conner was sleepy, he had everyone leave. Batman runs into Conner again when he's two and says hello to him. By this time, Batman adopted an orphan named Dick Grayson and gave him the hero name, Robin. Batman later joined a Justice League sparring session. When Darkseid attacked, Batman had Robin go with Arella and her daughter Raven to safety. Several years later, Batman was reintroduced to Superboy after he spent several years with Superman. He then explained to Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin about being twitterpated when two lovey-dovey bats flew around the cave. He then explained that it could happen to any of the Titans, but they all determined that it wouldn't happen to them. Four years after this, Batman led the League on the first strike against Darkseid's forces. They then retreated when Darkseid arrived. Batman later watched the explosion in Metropolis from the rendezvous point and saw Superman and Superman X return. Batman was later told by Flash, Jinx, Kid Flash, Nightwing, Starfire, and Nightstar that Raven had given birth to twins. Upon seeing them, Batman observed that he'd never seen such healthy twins, and that Superboy must be proud. Flash/Barry Allen - The Flash. He and his nephew/side-kick, Kid Flash, told Batman about Superman's son being born. Flash then congratulated Lois on Conner's birth. Flash then said hello to Conner and pointed out to Kid Flash that Conner had just learned to open his eyes. When Conner burped, Flash said that it was a good one before his wife, Iris, shouted at him. Flash then left when Conner began to get sleepy and told Kid Flash to come with him. Flash later attended a lunch with Iris, Lois, Conner, and Kid Flash. Flash was then impressed when Conner learned how to say bird and asked when lunch was. Flash later had a picnic at Metro Park where he greeted Superboy. He later joined in a sparring session with the other Leaguers before he rushed off to face Darkseid. Several years later, Barry retired and passed the Flash mantle down to Wally. He was evacuated during Darkseid's attack and snickered at the fact that Flash and Jinx still took orders from Iris. Iris West-Allen - The Flash's wife. She congratulated Lois after she had Conner. She then reprimanded Kid Flash for calling Conner puny. She then reprimanded both Flash and Kid Flash for congratulating Conner on burping. She then left after Conner yawned. Iris and her family then had lunch with Lois when Conner was two. She then scolded Kid Flash for not saying anything nice when Conner fell down. She later explained that they were waiting for Batman and his new sidekick, Robin, before they had lunch. Iris later had a picnic with her family at Metro Park and greeted Superboy. She then scolded Kid Flash for trying to get out of eating his vegetables. She rushed off with Kid Flash when Darkseid attacked. Several years later, she was evacuated from Metropolis during an attack by Darkseid and reprimanded Flash, now Wally, for make a lude suggestion and Wally's wife, Jinx, for calling Wally whiped. Raven - A girl of Superboy's age. She first met Superboy at the park and chased after him. She then noted that he was bashful and said hello to him. After a few minutes, Superboy said hello too, and she laughed and rushed off. After causing Superboy to fall in a pond, Raven kisses Conner's cheek, and they run around playing until they see the Justice League sparring. Raven then demonstrates her magical powers to Superboy. When Darkseid attacked, Arella shouted for Raven to come to her, and they ran off with Robin. Several years later, Raven met Superboy again when they were sixteen. When Superboy backed away, Raven commented that he was still shy and kissed him on the cheek. The two then walked around until Red X confronted them and tried to make Raven his. After Superboy took care of Red X, Raven commented that she was fine, and the two kissed before flying around. They then played for a bit at Metro Park and went to sleep in Superboy's Metropolis apartment. Three years after that, Raven and Conner, now calling himself Superman X, got married. A year after that, Raven woke up to discover that Conner wasn't there and flew off to look for him. She ended up being attacked by Parademons and called out for help when Conner arrived and saved her with additional help from Flash and Nightwing. Raven was then taken to the evacuation point by Nightwing and Flash and witnessed the explosion in Metropolis, fearing that it took Conner with it.Raven was then overjoyed when Conner arrived. She then hugged and kissed her husband. A year later, Raven gave birth to twin children, a boy named Kyle and a girl named Kara. Raven then introduced them to the Justice League. She and Conner then adored their children together. Jinx - Jinx is a new heroine of about Kid Flash's age. One day, she saw Kid Flash walking past and liked him instantly. She then coughed audibly to get Kid Flash's attention. Jinx then pretended to fix herself up to keep Kid Flash's attention and then said hello to him. She then held his hand and kissed him on the cheek when he began to make a small earthquake out of nerves. Kid Flash and Jinx then talked outside of a cafe. Three years later, Jinx and Wally, now the Flash, married. The following year, Jinx was part of the Justice League's first attack on Darkseid's forces but retreated when Darkseid actually arrived. Jinx then waited at the evacuation point with the others when there was a large explosion. Jinx then said that she wouldn't bet on Superman and Superman X surviving. It was then revealed that they both were alive, and Jinx joked that Flash as whipped by his aunt before towing to Iris' scolds. Jinx later went to see Superman X's new children, Kyle and Kara with Flash, and her toddler son, Jai, the new Kid Flash. Jinx then marveled at Raven's twins. Starfire - Starfire is a new heroine who recently arrived on Earth. One day, while at a flower shop, Starfire saw a boy named Robin and thought he was cute. Starfire then hid out of shyness until she laughed, and Robin stopped and looked at her. Starfire then nervously introduced herself to Robin, and after an accidental kiss, they began to talk. Three years later, Starfire and Dick, now named Nightwing, married. The following year, Starfire helped fight Darkseid's forces but retreated when Darkseid arrived. Starfire then waited at the evacuation point with everyone else and voiced the idea that Superman and Superman X survived the explosion, but Jinx stated that she wouldn't bet on it. When it was revealed that Superman and Superman X were okay, Starfire cheered and hugged Nightwing happily. A year later, Starfire went with Nightwing and her toddler daughter, Mary, Nightstar, to see Conner and Raven's twin children, Kyle and Kara. Conner II Lana Lang '- A high school friend of Clark's. After Clark's wife Lois is killed, she is approached by Batman about taking care of Clark's son, Conner. Lana then met Conner and told him how she and Clark grew up together and even knew Lois a little. Lana then assured Conner that he'd be told as many stories about Lois once they got him settled in her house in Smallville. Conner then ran off as he hadn't been told about this. After Clark talked to Conner, he went with Lana quietly to Smallville. On the way, Conner got into a fight with Red X, and when Lana saw this and checked if Conner was alright, she ended up trapped in an energy cage as a Boom Tube opened and Parademons rushed to them. Lana then called out for Conner to run and not to look back. Instead, Conner caused the Parademons to chase him. When Clark arrived and saved Lana, she explained how Conner had distracted the Parademons. Lana was present when it appeared that Conner had died, but she was relieved with everyone else when he turned out to be okay. Lana then smiled at Batman and walked off. 'Beast Boy/Garfield Logan - A green boy who can turn into animals. He threatened to turn into a porcupine if Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash walked to his bridge. Beast Boy then learned they weren't afraid due to their respective powers, and he then invited them to come over at Doom Patrol's headquarters. Beast Boy then left. Beast Boy was then approached by Superboy, who asked him to turn into a porcupine. Beast Boy did so, and Superboy tossed him into a Parademon, incapacitating him. A few days later, Beast Boy nudged Superboy with his elbow, which resulted in him accidentally kissing Raven. Antagonists Conner Red X/Jason Todd - Red X is more of a vigilante than a hero. Red X attempted to make Raven his girlfriend and stop Superboy from getting close to her. He did this by throwing an explosive device between them. Red X then fought Superboy, but Superboy easily overcame Red X's gadgets and eventually tossed him into the bay, though he was still okay. Category:Superman Disney Category:Dennis Fielder's Superman Disney Category:Conner Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters